


Stiles would say, 'It's a whole process'

by elizabeth_rice



Series: SBIGTTS Project [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Challenge Response, Drabble, Episode Tag, Missing Scene, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After letting Deucalion go, Derek talks pack with Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles would say, 'It's a whole process'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFW prompt, "united", and originally posted at FFW (DW). Just a missing scene from season 3B, finale episode.

Derek and Scott left the distillery. He called Cora. The twins were alive. Derek told Scott, then he thought. Deucalion and the twins weren't his problem, but Cora's status mattered. 

"Scott, wait," Derek said. "Isaac is probably already part of your pack. Cora needs a pack too, now that I'm no longer her alpha. I can't have her be an omega." 

"Of course, Derek. She's in." 

Derek nodded, relieved. 

"What about you?" Scott asked. 

Derek hesitated, "I'll go where my sister goes." 

Being part of the same pack as Scott was what Derek always wanted. Funny how it finally happened.


End file.
